The Holy Trinity
by Mon Cri
Summary: A lonely girl, an orphaned boy, a black eyed demon, can they unite and be a family or will they break like glass and be torned away? Note: Delta will be called Alpha in this story
1. Rain rain go away

A little sister was outside Rapture, she had permission of Ryan to be up here since she was used in a new Plasmid made by Suchong, she had no idea what the Plasmid did and she didn't cared that much.

She always wanted to leave Rapture and explore the world above, and now that she had pleased Ryan and those who work with him by being their guinea pig she was given a carte blanche to do what she pleased for some short hours.

Using a pod on Hephaestus she left to the world above, sadly she was stranded in an abandoned lighthouse but at the same time she had no idea what a lighthouse was so she was giddy with excitement.

The pounding rain and the howling winds didn't scared, let alone frighten, the little sister.

The only thing that making her uneasy is that she felt like if she wasn't alone in the lighthouse, amidst the pounding rain and howling winds she managed to hear something, it sounded like. . . crying? Someone was crying nearby!

"Hello! Is someone there?!" she wanted, no NEEDED to help whoever was in danger, she went outside the lighthouse in order to search and help the people that were in danger.

Nothing, there were no people outside and she had practically checked every nook and cranny of the inside, the sound creaking metal caught her attention, it seemed that there was someone out here. Raising her head to see if there was something amiss she noticed it instantly.

A gigantic chunk of the lighthouse was about to fall on a woman she hadn't noticed before, it seemed that the woman was carrying a baby which was the source of the crying. The chunk of concrete finally made the metallic supports it had, break.

The world seemed to greatly slowdown to the little sister, the crying of the baby as well as the woman carrying him were going to be crushed into oblivion if she didn't do something quick.

The little sister used all of her might along with the telekinesis plasmid she was given days prior to try and stop the concrete from crushing both woman and baby. With shaky arms and wobbly legs the little sister managed to slow the concrete a little but it wasn't enough to help both of them, wincing by the tremendous strain she was going through she had no option but to choose who to save.

A gigantic wave crashed against the lighthouse making the little sister lose focus on the falling concrete. The water! That was it! if she used the water to freeze it above them making the concrete slide into the ocean both will be saved!

Using the same amount of strength she used to slowdown the concrete the little sister moved all the water she could above them, using her remaining strength the little sister used winter blast on the water hoping begging for the power high above that she could save both of them.

The entire wave froze making a slideish ice structure, the concrete slammed against it making it crack, fortunately the concrete started to slide and it was going to the direction she wanted.

With a loud splash the concrete fell into the ocean, both woman and baby were now safe from that threat. As she approached both those she noticed something was horribly wrong.

A chunk of ice pierced the woman's abdomen while another pierced her right lung, the woman was going to die. There was nothing the little sister could do to stop or change the fact that because of her lack of effort a person will die.

A thought came rushing into the little sister's mind 'the baby! The baby's alive! He must be alive!' Her mind screaming at her to look and see if the baby was actually alive she approached them.

"Oh Naruto, my sweet Naruto" the woman spoke in a weak tone to the baby who was still crying "I'm. . . I'm so so-" the blood was already filling her pierced lung making her cough blood as it oozed out of her mouth "please Kami, take me if you must" blackness was starting to drown the colors of her vision as she tried to speak her final words with her son "but don't take Naruto, I beg you Kami, I. . . beg. . . you" the amount of blood she lost was to great for her to remain alive, Kushina gave her last breath as she fell aside the baby.

The little sister heard her speak to the baby, sniffling and trying her best not to cry, the little girl approached Naruto and took him away from his dead mothers embrace.

Not wanting to be on the surface any longer both little sister and Naruto entered the pod and submerged into the depths of the ocean.

A million thoughts swarmed the little sisters mind, trying to cope and understand what really happened on the surface. Did a woman really die? Is she actually carrying a baby on her arms? Was this all a dream?

Have you ever fell asleep and dreamed something, something that felt. . . real? Something that you actually FELT the things happening in the dream? sometimes when people fall into a deep and profound slumber the mind of the dreamer makes such intense and realistic scenarios that you don't really know if you're awake or asleep, you act and feel like if you were awake but what happens on the dream seems to point towards the opposite direction, you feel the gentleness, the pain, the everything in the dream but for some reason you simply. Can't. Wake. Up

The little girl shook her head, of course it was real! She was covered in seawater and blood, she could actually taste the coppery flavour of it as it fell and soaked her lips. Naruto seemed to be more relaxed for some reason, maybe it was the constant humming of the pods engine, maybe it was because he wasn't in the middle of the storm.

Either way she was glad that the baby was finally falling asleep, suddenly the shortwave radio turned on startling the little sister out of her daydream "would you kindly pick up this shortwave radio" she knew perfectly well who was speaking to her, the man was and still is, constantly pestering her with garbage like 'join me' or 'I'll protect you' but Mr. Ryan told personally each and every single little sister that THIS particular man.

She deeply sighed in frustration and picked up the radio "for the millionth time Atlas, I. Am. Not. Interested. Nor will I ever be interested working with you and your group of monkeys" a small laugh came from the radio "after all those goodies I got for you and you still don't want to come with me and leave Andrew behind, what's wrong, don't you trust me"

Atlas spoke with a fake hurt tone "I considered it, you know" she intervened and spoke first "leaving Mr. Ryan and going to you, but after learning that you just want the slug in my stomach and not me I instantly lost all interest. . . in other words no, I won't and I will never go to you, goodbye Atlas it was as unpleasant as usual, tata"

Not wanting to hear Atlas's voice on the radio again she used electro bolt on it making its circuits fry. 'Finally' she thought 'some peace and quiet' a little smile creeped on her lips as she smiled at Naruto who was now sleeping and sucking on his thumb.

Yawning the little sister got comfortable on one of the seats edges and closed her eyes, only to be woken up by the pods shaking; they were almost in Hephaestus.

The pods tv flickered and a message was shown on its screen "redirecting, all docs occupied, new destination found, Farmers Market, thank you for your patience"

Not really having an option she sighed and looked at the baby before falling asleep.

A heavy banging noise woke her up, it seemed they've arrived at Farmers Market and now one of the other citizens needed the pod she was in. Groaning a little, she rose and readjusted the hold she had on the baby so that he wouldn't fall.

The thick metal door opened making most of its hinges creak in protest, a wave of different smells and coloured lights invaded the ugly grey and humid stench of the pod, she could smell honey in the air as well as other pleasant smells in the air as she walked out of the pod.

Not that far away was a man who's all dressed in white, the on,y thing that didn't seemed normal of the man were his eyes, they were pitch black with blood red pupils; he eyed a small white pocket watch before giving a small smile "its almost time. . . Eleanor Lamb"

this is is an apology for KatelynAzuraParasitex


	2. Welcome to the family

The man dressed in white smiled as he gently closed the pocket watch, raising his hand a little he snapped his fingers and in a blur of quick movement he vanished.

He reappeared inside a dungeon like place, the black walls were decorated with torches made of bones and the fire on them was a strange blueish colour, every now and then the screaming of people suffering inhuman punishments were heard.

The stench of blood and raw flesh permeated the air with its sickening stench, the man gave a smile laugh "its good to be home" from his right hand a large white cane started to form, on its top was a small white humanesque skull.

The man raised his cane so its top was near his head "aren't you happy to be back home Dullahan?" the empty sockets of the skull started to grow small embers of red and black flames "took you long enough" the skull grew small spider like appendages and climbed the mans arm.

The man laughed slightly at its response "oh hush you, you were the one who insisted on leaving, remember" if the skull had shoulders it would've shrugged "whatever, so, are we going to fetch something to eat or not? I'm starving" the man nodded "I'm feeling a bit peckish myself. . . sure why not"

The man walked towards another corridor and approached a door soon after, both entered one of the many dinning halls and he could feel his mouth water.

The tables were completely soaked in blood as hundreds of people were being slaughtered without any remorse, the monsters sinked their fangs and teeth into the living flesh making even more blood squirt and gush out of the wounds, the cries of mercy mixed with the sickening laughter of he monsters feeding on them; some women were being raped by the monsters as others fondled their breasts before biting and chewing the flesh.

A large four legged demon saw the man, 'what's a human doing here?' not being a demon who liked sharing, Gingonphamps decided to kill the supposed human and be done with it.

Ginghamphatts gave a war cry as he threw his gigantic war axe at the white dressed man, before his three eyes his beloved war axe became dust in a matter of seconds "you should know better Ginghamphatts, attacking your betters is not a smart thing to do"

The white dressed man eyed the demon before gently making a gesture like if he was swatting a fly, Ginghamphatts was sent flying like if HE was the fly, smashing against many pillars the demon finally came to a halt.

Every demon on the room and most likely nearby the room as well were curious at what happened and they eyed with cautions the man, knowing all eyes were on him now he decided to end the charade and reveal his true form.

As he tightened his knuckles black flames started to lick his body but it didn't seem to burn him, the air in the room started to rise as he black flames engulfed his entire body.

A large snake like tail bursted out of the black flames as it constricted one of the many pillars, two arms followed the tail, the nails were a deep crimson red and the arms were completely covered in white slimy looking scales, two horns formed as they destroyed a big part of the ceiling, lastly an even bigger face appeared, its teeth while little, were thousands making the mouth look like if they were a sea of needles.

Once the entire body of the demon formed he folded his arms waiting for the response that a demon of his category deserved.

A tall demon with a shrimp like face approached the tall snake demon "is that you Lord?" the snake demon chuckled a little, his voice making the stone walls shake along with his voice "I never left Guildenstern, I just had a problem picking myself up after that damned Oni warrior killed my previous form, but thanks to Nobunaga I managed to fuse what was left of my essence with his own before Samanosuke sealed him away in an old Oni temple"

Guildenstern swiped a tear away from his eye, all of the demons stopped their feasting, roaring in victory for the return of their true master and lord.

"Guildenstern, my most trustworthy general, please call the other generals and tell them that Fortinbras, The Lord of Time has finally come home"

Without any hesitation the shrimp faced demon left the room and went to gather the other generals.

Not wanting to destroy countless halls Fortinbras relaxed and white embers started to cover his body, returning him back into his human form "ah, much better" he approached Ginghamphatts with a small smile on his lips "I hope I wasn't to rough with you, but don't think your of the hook Ginghamphatts"

As quick as lightening, Fortinbras grabbed the demons throat and started to raise him from the debris that covered his bloodstained form "this is a warning my dear genma" the hold of his hand tightened greatly as he spoke "for those who think that you can be unscathed after threatening your betters, this will prove that this is not the case" the muscles of the arm that suspended Ginghamphatts by his throat grew as blood gushed like a fountain, staining all the genma that were near.

Licking his fingers, Fortinbrass roughly tore an arm away from the corpse "you can have the rest Dullahan" the white cane that's inserted deep into the corpses chest bursted into green and yellow flames before disappearing.

A golden bony hand bursted out of the corpses chest, tightening its hand a couple of times the hand clawed another part of the chest making another bony hand burst out of the chest. A large golden skull which had jewels incrusted all over slowly advanced upwards as the hands pushed. Dullahan's chest had the kanji word for death and life.

Dullahan finally managed to exit Ginghamphatts corpse, for some reason he wasn't stained nor covered in blood, focusing some of his energy, Dullahan made blue embers cover his body, after they dissipated he was covered in a fine robe with red and golden colours "how generous Fortinbrass, I owe you one now" he stretched an arm as he approached the corpse.

Black tendrils leaped out of his robe and engulfed in a matter of seconds their prey, gulping sounds echoed throughout the dinning hall as their prey grew thinner and thinner until it was no more "its been quite the while since I've had a meal of this quality, I owe you two now Fortinbrass.

"If you say so. . we don't want to leave the other generals doing nothing doing nothing now do we" by the tone of voice it wasn't a question, Dullahan shrugged before he bursted into a deep flash of light.

Fortinbrass grabbed the white cane and started to walk towards their new destination.

Gogandantess and Juju-Ran were dressed in their typical general outfit, Gogandantess had a recently polished black armour with small incrustations on his shoulders, his face had makeup as well as red tear like lines under his eyes, his hair was the most difficult to make since he wanted it to be the same when he worked under Nobunaga

Juju-Ran was dressed in a formal kimono with a golden dragon painted on its back, her face also had makeup but the design was different from Gogandantess, she had two crimson red lines painted from her temples ending above her nose then going down to her chin.

Ranmaru Mori had a unique armour since he used to be human, his yellow skin made a strong contrast against the brick red and dark brown armour, above both hands were eye like figures that served as his weapons, his long dark hair was neatly tied in a pony tail.

Vegga Nōhime had her black and red armour that seemed to restrain movement in her slim and elegant figure but regarding how she moved it seemed to state the contrary.

Guildenstern had the same outfit as always, a simple black robe with a small piece of armour above his shoulders.

Before Ranmaru or Juju-Ran could protest a small knock on the door was heard, instantly all eyes looked at the door "the doors open" Gogandantess spoke before any other general could demand who was there, after all he might be a demon but he had manners and behaved, even in the midst of combat.

The door opened and Fortinbrass in his human form walked with an elegant posture and a small smirk on his face "my beloved generals" he spoke with a charming tone "I hope we haven't arrived to late to this meeting"

All the generals knew who he was when they felt his unrivalled power on the air. All of them bowed and said in unison "all hail Lord Fortinbrass, the god of the genma and slayer of the oni" he smirked a little before taking a seat "you may rise" they all did and took a seat.

"First of all, I am more the pleased seeing you all alive and I apologise for not arriving earlier, I had some. . . interesting developments to handle.

One year ago I indirectly met a particular human who might serve us genma, sadly he died while sealing a demon lord within his child and we must make sure that he will fight for us and not the Oni; I will train him personally until he becomes a general in my army, meanwhile I command each and everyone of you to seek the cursed weapons we had back when Samanosuke was alive.

Ranmaru, I know that you have Māshutia and I will like to have the blade, I also know for a fact that you Gogandantess have Ketsueki Māshu as well, Guildenstern I need you to make a Samsāra eye using Kaguya's and Hashirama's blood"

He slowly turned towards the two women that were left "and you, my little vixens have a lords bed to warm"

Authors note: if you want to understand the genma then I recommend to watch Onimusha on youtube.

A Dullahan is a supernatural creature that embodies death, while all of them fear gold you can clearly see THIS Dullahan is an exception of the rule, and their best trait in my POV is that no door, lock or spell can prevent one of them from advancing, after all, all doors become open, all locks become unlocked and all magic fails while a Dullahan is present


	3. Good Feeling

Alpha was waiting patiently for Eleanor near the pods exit, fortunately no one dared to approach the metallic behemoth.

The reason is quite obvious, who would want to approach a metal giant that can shoot fireballs, lightning, liquid nitrogen, killer bees among other things that would easily kill someone?

Despite the fact that Alpha could easily kill everyone with little ease he obeyed every command given by Ryan and his cohorts, for now he was only being used to protect Eleanor Lamb, no one else was under his protection from the inhabitants of Raputre.

The little sister walked into his line of sight making him stand up and approach her with heavy footsteps, he was glad that Eleanor didn't suffered any injuries while being in the world above. He was so stressed that he started to run wild, putting others in danger of his nervous wrath. Suchong deactivated Alpha on Ryan's orders using the phrase "code yellow" making Alpha loose his consciousness until Suchong was told otherwise.

The only thing that made him stop walking was the small blonde bundle of hair between Eleanor's arms 'is that a baby? Where did she found a baby?' despite the fact that he's a spliced metallic behemoth capable of tearing most of Rapture apart, he still managed to retain most of his free will, but he couldn't resist Eleanor's voice, he was nothing more than a puppet for her to play with.

Alpha's train of thought was derailed when Eleanor gleefully exclaimed at him "look Mr. Bubbles!" she couldn't contain her excitement any longer, especially since she was near her guardian/father "I found a baby Mr. Bubbles! Isn't he cute?" he only stared at the sleeping baby for some seconds before he noticed that Eleanor wasn't happy any longer, she looked. . . very sad all of a sudden.

"I. . . I found his mother on the surface" she wiped some tears away from her eyes before continuing the story "she" Eleanor hiccuped a little "she. . . she died Mr. Bubbles" still he remained silent, he wanted, no he needed to help Eleanor, the only thing that came to mind was, ironically, the only physical gesture he could make. Without waiting any longer he lowered his body and hugged her.

He couldn't speak to her, for his voice was lost during the experimentation, fortunately for Alpha, that seemed to do the trick, Eleanor's sobbing was diminishing little by little.

After what seemed to be a long time the crying was no more, Eleanor had cried herself to sleep in Alpha's arms.

Knowing where to go next, Alpha rose from the floor as silently as he could manage so Eleanor wouldn't wake up. Alpha's new destination was the Little Sister's orphanage.

Meanwhile Tenebaum and Suchong were having a discussion regarding a new plasmid Tenebaum was interested in making "wouldn't it be grand?" Tenebaum spoke as she took a new position on the chair while holding her cup of coffee on both hands "if we can make a security camera that can detect where bullets go, then why can't we make a human that can not only detect bullets but also dodge them as well? Imagine the possibilities"

Suchong gave a small laugh as he removed his cigarette from his mouth and disposed it "we both know" he paused and took another cigarette before lighting it and putting it in his lips "that we are capable of doing that Tenebaum, but are you willing to sacrifice one of your precious little sisters to adore?"

Tenebaum flinched when he mentioned her töchter, her daughters "don't you dare bringing my töchter into this conversation Suchong!" she snapped at him as her fiery temper that she was known to have burned with passion each and every single time the little girls she called daughters were being wrongly used.

She couldn't tolerate anyone who she had the slightest suspicion of being cruel with her töchter, she already did the unimaginable to them and there was nothing she could do to change that fact, since then Tenebaum made an oath with herself, no one would harm her töchter, not even Mr. Ryan.

Raising both hands in defeat, Suchong gave a small smile at Tenebaum when she snapped at him "you know that I can't touch any of the little sisters without your and Ryan's permission" he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and gave it a tap making the already consumed chunk fall "let's pretend that we can get our hands on an infant who nobody would care if we had to euthanize should the experiment go wrong, are you willing to kill a child. . . Tenebaum?"

Suchong narrowed his eyes as if he was expecting Tenebaum's defence faulter "don't mock me Suchong, you know very well that I can always make a plasmid to reverse most of the changes"

While it was true, she could make such miracles if she set her mind to it, this was and still is, one of the reasons he liked working with her "fair enough" he shrugged with a faint smile on his lips.

Before the conversation between them could continue, a loud bang came from the metal doors of the orphanage "it seems that Alpha and Eleanor have arrived" Suchong noted making Tenebaum's ire be pointed somewhere else, her response was "thanks for pointing the obvious" she rolled her eyes and rose from her seat, leaving the still warm coffee on the table.

She opened the door and was about to yell at Alpha but stopped when she saw a baby sleeping soundly in the little sisters arms "where did you find this baby?" regarding her mood, Tenebuam wasn't in a good mood and she was expecting a mute Big Daddy to speak at her, the irony of it all.

After some minutes of silence, Tenebaum lost the little patience she had but it all changed when she laid a hand on the baby. Alpha, as quick as lightning, grabbed her arm with such force that a bone could've easily break.

Suchong almost jumped out of his skin when Tenebaum screamed, noticing that Alpha was about to tear an arm off he deactivated him with his infamous "code yellow", the metal behemoth fell on his knees before collapsing on his back.

In a blur of movement Fortinbrass appeared in a corner of the room before Alpha fell ungracefully on the floor, knowing that this is the chance he needed, he started to influence both Suchong and Tenebaum's thoughts with, what he considered, the greatest temptation of all men and women of science: hope.

"Suchong" Tenebaum seemed to have left a trance moments ago "do. . . do you think this child is what we need?" he only stared at the boy for some few minutes "we'll never know if we don't try" as both left, Fortinbrass disappeared in a blur knowing that the deed was done.

"I know that this experiment will succeed" Tenebaum said as she opened a door "besides. . . what could possibly go wrong"

To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering Friedrich Nietzsche


	4. Play With Me

Authors note: According to the wikia Rapture started to deteriorate into its mutant hell in 1958 ish, in order to make its history fit with this story I'll change its date to 1965 since Naruto was "adopted" by Eleanor and Alpha in 1955.

Thank you all for making this story hit its 1,149 viewers.

"September 8 1955, the baby was injected the plasmid Tenebaum manufactured via IV, the effects seemed to change the baby's appearance greatly after few minutes of the plasmid circulating within the baby's blood. Whisker like marks were more pronounced on both sides of the cheeks, the hair slightly grew and gained a different pigment, from a light orange colour to a light redish colour, thought it seems that this 'new' features appear when the baby feels pain or discomfort, the finger and toenails also grew a little making them look like claws. Further observation and future experimentation on the baby's reflexes as well as strength and intellect must be made"

February 13 1956, noticing a partial disfigurement, I took the child to have an X-ray examination and noticed that the body was growing new bone and muscle mass all over the body, it seems that the plasmid is working and the body is developing according to its new 'superhuman' state, the ribs are. . . somehow able to absorb all the iron of the dead blood cells, making an iron film inside the ribs, its estimated that the total weight of a humans skeleton is 12% of his or her weight, the weight to this child's skeleton is a 20%, either way my memory on med school is a bit fuzzy, a blood sample taken 15 days prior this date revealed that this child's blood carries approximately 2.5 times the normal amount of oxygen, I suspect that his muscle mass will mutate as well as his bone structure.

Reminder: tell Tenebaum that we won't be needing to euthanise the baby"

"December 25 1956, in less than a year of his life the baby is already capable of crawling on all fours by himself, the strength has grown exponentially, the baby was put in a chamber with a rat, which bit the child, he proceeded to grab the rat and throw it against a wall, the rats insides exploded upon impact, the injury of the bite closed itself in less than 5 minutes 28 seconds, a histological on the injured area showed that, the subject, is producing a type of a healing factor, the time or efficiency of it will require further experimentation"

June 20 1957, the subject is able to tell the difference between friend and foe, fortunately my estimation of his strength development was exceeded. He is capable of surprising feats of strength, speed and reflex despite the subjects young age; easily lifts 10 pounds with both hands, runs on two legs at 8 miler per hour, easily swats away small projectiles like tennis balls traveling in ranges from 10 to 20 miles per hour.

Note to self: make audio notes when the subject has developed something. . . unusual

March 15 1958, despite the subjects young age, he's capable of speaking with the same intellect a person of 12 or 15 years.

July 20 1958, Naruto seems to have constant pains all over his body, twitching and chronic shaking on his arms, this could mean that his periferic nervous system isn't coping efficiently with his muscular and bone changes, a diet with a higher concentration of minerals, mainly potassium, sodium, chlorine in order to make his nervous system be able to cope with the changes effectively.

July 27 1958, the pains, twitching and chronic shaking are no more. The change of his daily diet must permanently change, in theory if we increase the amount of amino acids then his muscle mass should increase as well

April 6 1958, no noticeable enhancement whatsoever on his muscle mass despite the increase of amino acids on his diet

March 30 1959, Naruto seems to develop superhuman capabilities when we insert gene tonics, sadly it seems that his body needs, give or take, a year or two in order to experiment with another gene tonic

Wrench Jokey Plus enhances his muscles of the upper part of his body. Sadly, the arms become so heavy with muscles it prevents him from moving, rendering him obsolete.

March 25 1960, Camouflage makes Naruto turn, technically, invisible. Unlike other users of this gene tonic, Naruto lets light, literally, go right through him without changing its course unlike glass, his odour disappears as well as his body heat. It seems that he turns into a 'ghost' when being still

March 31 1962, Sport Boost Plus enhances immensely his speed, his speed increases by a 250%, sadly he moves so fast that his eyesight can't process quick enough the images they perceive rendering him blind while running at those speeds. His right hand was broken when he punched the dummy. His arm was not only broken as well but dislocated, it seems that not even his enhanced bone structure can keep up with his speed and the pressure upon impact.

March 27 1965, hell has broken loose, everyone has become demented and bloodthirsty, the smell of blood, ADAM, bullet smoke. . . there's someone coming, I must be quiet so they don't find me, I fear that everyone else is either dead or being killed. . . . oh god, they've spotted me. Oh god! No! Please I beg of you! No please! AAAH!

Ranmaru sliced Suchong's head off with a pale yellow blade that came out of the skin of his right hand "disgusting human" he spat at the bleeding corpse as it gushed blood, making the floor be stained with a crimson red.

Juju-Ran smiled at Ranmaru as he kicked the corpse, the blood gushing out of the injury made "you look so sexy when you're all hot and bothered like that" she approached him while taking a dainty bite out of a half consumed heart "how about if I help you feel better?"

Juju-Ran took the mantle of the best looking genma making sure to consume only the best parts of those she considered food gave her already slim figure, more pronounced hips and breasts, her grace was evenly matched with Nōhime, but she teased male genma more often. Despite the obvious fact that she could be considered a genma whore, she had a delicate heart.

The biggest difference between Juju-Ran and Vegga Nōhime was that Juju-Ran hated all men who weren't loyal to their vows or who were cruel to women, even if they were human. Gogandantess was a gentleman by all means but he never had any type of interest in pursuing or wooing women to warm his bed, as it were.

When Ranmaru was human he used to be the biological son of Nobunaga Oda, sadly he was conceived out of wedlock, making him a bastard from the day he was born. Alone and forgotten by his mother, Ranmaru only learned to serve and obey his father.

When Nobunaga died at the hands of Hidemitsu Samanosuke Aketchi he felt his world crumble, break and shatter. A never ending hatred for that accursed Oni warrior made his blood boil.

A soft hand snaked its way up his face while another hand slithered its way down his crotch "I've got you now. . ." Juju-Ran softly smiled as she pressed gently her lips on his.

The sweet taste of blood flooded Ranmarus' mouth as she depend the kiss, his right hand, cautiously, moved towards her back before giving in to passion. Her tongue teasingly poked at the entrance of his mouth before entering, a new taste invaded his mouth making him, Ranmaru Oda Mori, the unloved and bastard son of Nobunaga Oda feel something he hasn't felt in many years.

Deep within his blackened and broken heart a small flicker of a light long since lost, wanted to shine and cast away the sorrow, misery and grief that painted his heart with their lonely and sad colours. His blood covered face was, ever so slowly, being cleaned by his tears.

With renewed vigour he inserted his tongue into here mouth and enjoyed the taste of a half chewed intestine that her mouth had. Surprised by his sudden change, Juju-Ran hummed as she closed her eyes.

After what seemed to be hours of constant kissing both demons got a bit braver and wanted to enjoy themselves more.

Ranmaru was guided by a turned on Juju-Ran into a room that had a pair of freshly eviscerated corpses. She kissed Ranmaru again as both gently fell on a bloodstained mattress, Ranmaru managed to slice her amour that covered her luscious breasts.

Juju-Ran gave a small yelp that was quickly silenced by his lips as his index and thumbs played with her nipples, it was painfully evident that she never saw that coming.

He dipped his fingers into an open wound of a nearby corpse until it was soaked with blood, he gently coated lower lips with the sweet, coppery flavour of blood before licking them

Juju-Ran was melting in pleasure thanks to his skilled tongue as it lapped her lower lips. As she continued to moan, one of his fingers started to tease the lips.

"Ahem" a deep voice made both lovers stop moaning "regardless of what your plans are and you tow are running late. . . not much of a surprise there.

Lord Fortinbrass has found all three targets, all generals must return to their posts back in our main HQ in 5 minutes. I, personally, don't care if you two degrade yourselves by acting like humans, but if you arrive late at the meeting I will personally tell Lord Fortinbrass of this embarrassment"

A black and purple portal opened under the figure, black flames covered the shadowy figure before vanishing.

"I. . . I guess we could continue this another time. . . right?" even if both of them are generals of the genma they are no mach, he'll not even an obstacle against a pseudo god of time.

Resigned and with no option Juju-Ran nodded. Taking advantage that Ranmaru was now standing she slapped Ranmaru's right butt cheek, he gave a not-so-manly yelp and blushed at what she did "what's the matter Ranmaru-kun?" she asked in a teasing manner "don't like being. . . butt-handled?"


End file.
